Mobile communication devices may give users access to a wide variety of functionalities. For example, a mobile communication device may allow a user to make telephone calls, send SMS messages, access the internet, etc. From time to time, users may experience errors while using their mobile communication devices. The errors may be related to voice communication, data communication, failure to connect, or the errors may result from and be related to failures of other functionalities. When an error occurs on a mobile communication device, the core network may detect the error and may send a standardized error code to the mobile communication device. The standardized error code may comprise a simple message configured to indicate that the mobile communication device has experienced a failure to perform a functionality. For example, the standardized error code may comprise the message “Network Failure.” A user experiencing an error may contact his/her service provider in order to remedy the error.